psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Diogo
Kate Diogo, or Psycho Girlfriend is a supporting character to Jesse and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s ex-girlfriend. Overall, she is the anti-heroine/tertiary antagonist in The "Psycho" series created by McJuggerNuggets. She makes a dreadful appearance in "Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving", a more significant appearance in "Psycho Dad Raids Stream", and plays a major part as the primary antagonist in "Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad". Things She has Destroyed So Far *(Smash) Jeffrey's iPad Involvement in the Psycho Series Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving Kate attends the Ridgway Thanksgiving party and helps clean up amounts of food, prior to Jesse's tantrum of flipping tables and whatnot. Psycho Dad Raids Stream Kate makes her first significant appearance (unlike her very first appearance, which was minor) defending Jesse after he got his streaming TV smashed. Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad Kate takes on the "Psycho" mantle when she presumably finds Jeffrey using his tablet instead of taking time with her and start getting into an argument. Jesse arrives to the scene mid-fight. Kate brings up information about their relationship such as when their last date was and tells Jeff to "Stop being a fucking hypocrite" for making fun of Jesse constantly. Eventually, Kate manages to get hold of Jeffrey's tablet and starts smashing the tablet on a wall. Jesse then leaves and the argument presumably continues off-screen. Legacy After she and Jeffrey broke up, she was mentioned several times in a negative attitude during the continuation of The "Psycho" series. She was mentioned by Jesse during their trip to London gone wrong, only to be followed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., who implied that she was nuts. She was also called a "whack-job" by Larry Abraham in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. Trivia * According to Jeffrey, It is revealed that after the events of "Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad" that Kate has moved out of the house. Later Jesse states that "They have been broken up for a while." * Despite making only one major appearance. She is the third most profane person in the series taking the Psycho Dad's place after her major breakthrough in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad , saying words like fuck, shit, and bullshit in almost every sentence she speaks. * She is also the fourth most anger issued person in the series due to the relationship between her and Jeffrey. * Kate could be seen snickering at Jesse's bawling at Thanksgiving. * She gave Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. a chainsaw for Christmas. * She could be seen as an exact mirror to Juliette Reilly: **Kate is more antagonistic, as Juliette is more calm and kind. **They are girlfriends to the brothers of Theresa Abraham-Ridgway, with the irony that Kate was the girlfriend to the more antagonistic brother, while Juliette is to the titular main protagonist of the McJuggerNuggets channel. Quotes * Let's play the "When's the last time we went on a date game?". Okay, because it was October. It's February now. * I'm so fucking over this, You don't even understand why I'm MAD. * Your never fucking trying do you get that? * Get your fucking shit straight get your fucking priorities together this is insane! Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Villains